La sombra de tu nombre
by VeritaG
Summary: Kaoru y Kenshin se han casado finalmente. Todo parece ir perfecto en su nueva vida hasta la llegada de Touya Hajime, un antiguo estudiante del dojo y ahora comerciante que tiene algo que decir sobre ese matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va todo? ^^ Que ya es 9 de marzo, lo que quiere decir que llevo... 9 días de atraso del calendario que me había hecho para empezar a publicar cosas (soy un desastre)**_

 _ **Esto de aquí no es lo que había pensado publicar. Iba a hacer una historia distinta y empezar a subirla cuando ya tuviera todo listo y revisado hasta el capítulo 5... Pero estoy atascada en el 2 y como quería subir algo recordé una "improvisación" de una historia que hice en San Valentín (algo de romance, algo de infidelidades y yo sufriendo porque no soy romántica) para unos amigos.**_

 _ **Esto es un prólogo corto a ver qué os parece. Si os gusta, como la historia está hecha y sólo es escribirla, sigo con ella y si no seguiré trabajando a tiempo completo en la otra ^^**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Al andar se hace el camino,

y al volver la vista atrás

se ve la senda que nunca

se ha de volver a pisar.

(Antonio Machado)

Kaoru gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Su agonía se verbalizó con tanta potencia que los pájaros que hasta ese momento dormían tranquilos en las copas de los árboles que la rodeaban alzaron el vuelo en medio de un piar desenfrenado que la kendoka no registró más que en la lejanía.

La cabeza le martilleaba una y otra vez repitiéndole su culpa, su traición y su pecado. Cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más inclemente, se burlaba de las excusas que ella misma había urdido hasta hace no tanto para justificarlo todo.

Se sintió tentada de nuevo, esta vez de maldecir a Tae por haber sido ella la que dijera las palabras que la habían condenado.

 _Hajime-san ha vuelto a Tokio_.

Volvió a gritar, esta vez más bajo, hasta que se convirtió en un gemido que intentó ahogar al notar el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas, y se llevó las manos al rostro, incapaz de contener ese acto de pena igual que no había podido contener el de rabia y vergüenza de hacía unos instantes.

 _Maldita sea. Maldita sea yo, que he engañado a un buen hombre. Y maldita sea yo de nuevo, que he engañado a dos buenos hombres._

−Todo ha sido culpa mía… Kenshin, Touya… Perdonadme, por favor.

Se incorporó poco a poco, intentando recuperar la calma mientras los últimos restos de su vehemente desahogo se iban desvaneciendo. Notó cómo su respiración se había agitado mientras lloraba y centró su mente en recuperar poco a poco el control de algo tan básico como aquello.

Inhalación a inhalación, los años de entrenamiento de kendo poco a poco fueron haciéndose notar y la calma regresó a la mente y al cuerpo de Kaoru. Con la calma vino la claridad y un objetivo evidente.

 _Tengo que contárselo a Kenshin._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué os parece? Definitivamente el romance no es lo mío pero creo que será gracioso verme intentarlo._**


	2. Un matrimonio feliz

_**¡Muy buenas! ¿QUé tal os va la Semana Santa? ¿En vuestras respectivas ciudades cómo se celebra? La mía ahora mismo es un caos de turistas y procesiones bastante importante, así que voy a todos lados como una moto.**_

 _ **Os quería contar muchas cosas, pero como no tengo ni tiempo sólo os digo que disfrutéis del capítulo ^^**_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno** : Un matrimonio feliz (año 12 de la era Meiji)

Un hombre tiene la edad de la mujer a la que ama

(proverbio chino)

Kenshin y Yahiko tiraron a la vez del shoji, abriéndolo de golpe… y arrepintiéndose en el acto.

Una vaharada de un olor inclasificable golpeó a ambos haciendo al más joven retroceder dramáticamente como si de un enemigo temible e imbatible se tratase.

−Sólo huele a cerrado…

−ESO no huele a cerrado. Huele a… huele como… −hizo aspavientos con ambas manos, intentando representar algo a Kenshin, que le miraba sin entender pero cada vez más divertido. –Huele peor que la comida de Kaoru.

−Si huele tan mal, ¿por qué insistes tanto en venir a vivir aquí? No es como si no te quisiéramos en el dojo.

−Oh, venga, Kenshin ¿qué hago yo en una casa de recién casados? Necesitáis _intimidad_ y si yo estoy en medio…

Kenshin no sabía si Yahiko era despierto o si las nuevas generaciones pegaban fuerte, pero estaba bastante seguro que el chico estaba más espabilado que él a su edad. Él tardó bastantes años en saber por qué diantres el maestro le mandaba dormir a la intemperie cada vez que iba alguna amiga a visitarle, y el casi adolescente a su lado no sólo sabía de qué iba la cosa, sino que lo decía claramente… al menos todo lo claramente que alguien con una educación medianamente decente lo haría. De verdad agradecía que fuera Kaoru, y no Sano, quien se hubiera hecho cargo de Yahiko.

Sacudió la cabeza y, con una inhalación, entró en la vieja vivienda del luchador observándola con ojo crítico. Una casa de una sola habitación, un fogón en medio y poco más.

−Algo exiguo, para lo que estás acostumbrado.

−Cuando no esté en el dojo, trabajaré en el Akabeko para pagarme los gastos y tener algunos ahorros. Será suficiente para empezar.

 _Ahorros_.

Ese parecía un tema central en los matrimonios, ya que tanto en su boda con Tomoe como en la que le había unido a Kaoru había sido parte implícita del discurso del sacerdote. Kaoru le había dicho que Yahiko tenía una mirada rara durante la ceremonia, pero como después se comportó como siempre ambos lo dejaron pasar creyendo que fue algo pasajero sin la menor importancia.

 _En fin… Tampoco es algo tan extraño. Sea con quien sea, es cierto que empezar una nueva familia necesita algo de sustento. Es una suerte que Yahiko haya caído en eso tan pronto._

−Sí, es tan bueno como cualquier otro. –Miró con ojo crítico todo. –Necesita una buena limpieza en profundidad… Tal vez cambiar alguna madera, y hay que hacer algo con ese shoji. –Se giró sonriente hacia el pupilo. –Pero algunos empezamos con menos.

−¡Esto está hecho un desastre!

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta de golpe para ver a Kaoru con una mano en la nariz, la otra sujetando un paquete y el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo se imaginó que estaba haciendo una lista mental de todas las razones por las que Yahiko no debería vivir en esa habitación, y que le costaría mucho convencerla de que tarde o temprano todos los polluelos abandonan el nido. La chica tenía un pequeño problema con las separaciones.

La morena les miró a los dos y suspiró resignada.

−Al menos decidme que comeremos en la calle.

−Podemos dejar la puerta abierta.

Suspiró de nuevo y entró mientras se remangaba el kimono azulado sin mirar demasiado a ningún punto de la casa. Mientras menos viera, menos tardaría en aceptar que Yahiko se fuera de casa.

Con cuidado, depositó el paquete en el suelo y deshizo los nudos que lo ataban. El olor a comida empezó a fluir por la habitación, reemplazando el leve tufillo a cerrado y humedad que ya había empezado a desvanecerse merced al shoji abierto, y abriendo el apetito a todos los presentes.

Yahiko miró los alimentos con ojo crítico. Sabía que Kenshin no los había preparado, había estado con él toda la mañana hasta que salieron a dar una pequeña vuelta por el río para luego dirigirse a su nueva habitación, así que sólo podía ser obra de Kaoru. Su estómago se cerró de golpe. Sí, ciertamente la morena había mejorado sus dotes culinarias mediante la vieja técnica del ensayo y error y llevándose por medio media despensa, pero aún no se fiaba de su maestra tanto como para dejarla alimentarle.

−Por mucho que trabajemos ahora aquí, cuando volvamos a casa debemos pasar por el Akabeko, para darle las gracias a Tae por prepararnos la comida. Podemos ir a cenar ahí, así no tenemos que estar pendientes de irnos pronto a casa para preparar nada, esta casa necesita un trabajo a fondo.

El alivio recorrió la cara de Yahiko ante la diversión de Kenshin, que agradecía el hecho de que su mujer estuviera demasiado atareada colocando la comida para darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de su pupilo aventajado. Honestamente, él también prefería la comida de Tae por mucho que Kaoru hubiera mejorado en la cocina, y lo había hecho. Las viejas costumbres, suponía.

−Tae-dono es muy amable con nosotros, sin duda.

* * *

El Akabeko siempre era bullicioso, con independencia del día o la hora, siempre había gente en su interior o cerca de la puerta esperando la hora de volver a entrar. Parte se debía a la buena comida a precios asequibles, claro, al fin y al cabo era un negocio de comida, pero otra parte también era gracias al ojo negociador de Tae, que era capaz de adular a cualquier persona que se le pusiera por delante y conseguir algo a cambio de modo que al pobre cliente le pareciera que se lo daba por voluntad propia… Y de verdad lo hacía, pero siempre con un pequeño empujón por parte de la mujer de negocios.

Siendo un local tan popular, era extraño por tanto que los dueños de un dojo modesto de las afueras de la ciudad siempre tuvieran mesa disponible. No obstante, a nadie parecía importarle que Tae o la encantadora Tsubame les metieran prisa para acabar la comida cada vez que alguien del dojo Kamiya decidía comer ahí. Kaoru era popular desde hacía muchos años, Kenshin se había ganado las simpatías de la mayoría de los vecinos y todos los parroquianos habituales habían tomado el pelo a Yahiko cada vez que se ponía el delantal de trabajo, así pues todos estaban complacidos con el orden impuesto tácitamente en el local.

Esa noche sin embargo parecía más ajetreado que de costumbre por alguna razón.

Cuando lograron entrar, vieron a Tsubame corriendo de un lado para otro intentando atender a los clientes mientras se organizaba como podía con otra compañera que parecía tan apurada como ella.

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y esperaron con paciencia a que Tsubame reparara en ellos y fuera a atenderlos. La parte mala de tener la confianza suficiente con la dueña para tener siempre mesa era justamente que si había mucho barullo, solían atenderles a ellos los últimos porque sabían que no tendrían problema después.

Apenas unos minutos después, Tsubame se asomó a su mesa, avergonzada.

−Siento el alboroto.

−¿Dónde están las camareras? ¿Y Tae?

−Sayuri y Hana están enfermas, así que Akane, Tomoyo y Chidori están cuidando de ellas. Tae-san se fue poco después de la hora de comer, recibió un telegrama urgente y se fue corriendo.

Pero no quiero distraeros más ¿qué os sirvo?

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron preocupados mientras Yahiko miraba alejarse a Tsubame algo avergonzado por hacerla trabajar ese día. Un telegrama urgente no solía suponer una mala noticia, no al menos en el Akabeko, donde Sae escribía a veces a su hermana para tenerla al día sobre lo que pasaba en Kyoto. Pero que se fuera de improviso sin avisar a nadie en un día donde sólo estaban tres no podía si no significar algo malo.

Cenaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El primero en terminar fue Yahiko, que prácticamente engulló la comida para luego bajar de un salto y ponerse a ayudar a las dos chicas que no daban abasto todavía, intentando hacer el doble para compensarlas por no haberse puesto manos a la obra nada más llegar. El matrimonio tardó un poco más pero no se entretuvieron demasiado, aún había gente esperando por una mesa y, cuanto antes entraran, antes acabarían las sufridas empleadas.

Se despidieron de las chicas y Yahiko y volvieron al dojo dando un paseo tranquilo.

−Ha sido un día ajetreado.

−Sin duda. Me pregunto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tae?

Kenshin negó.

−Preocuparnos no va a ayudar a Tae-dono. Mañana a primera hora puedes pasarte por el Akabeko a ofrecerle tu apoyo y amistad, pero por ahora no deberías hacer nada más.

Kaoru asintió y se agarró de su brazo.

−¿Cansada?

La miró divertido, mientras ella reposaba la cabeza en su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

−Un poco. –Abrió los ojos y le miró preocupada. −¿Crees que Yahiko estará bien ahí?

−Aún no se ha ido de casa y ya le echas de menos. Estará bien, no es un mal lugar para vivir, todos sus vecinos son amigos de Sano, conocen a Yahiko y no le van a hacer daño. No podrían ni aunque lo intentaran.

−Sólo es un crío…

−Todos somos unos críos cuando nos vamos de casa.

Kaoru se soltó de su brazo y le miró con los ojos entornados.

−Pero él lo es de verdad.

−Kaoru…

−Está bien. Pero el dojo siempre será su casa.

−Lo sabe. Él lo sabe, y eso es lo único que nos debería importar ahora.

* * *

La noche no acompañaba demasiado para estar en el jardín contemplando el cielo, pero Kenshin estaba aún acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie aunque hacía tiempo que no era necesario.

Kaoru se había dormido hacía un rato, pero él no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No estaba inquieto, nada de eso, le pasaba con cierta frecuencia aunque desde que se casó no le había vuelto a suceder. Era una especie de recuerdo de sus días en la guerra, mitigado por el paso de los años y la expiación, pero aún presente como la cicatriz y su espada, y tan bien recibido como ambas.

 _Nada que debiera inquietar a nadie, aunque no creo que Kaoru entienda que de vez en cuando me guste no dormir._

Sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Claro que lo entendería, a su modo extraño y encantador lo entendería y le dejaría hacer. Esa era una de las cosas que le habían gustado de Kaoru desde el principio y una de las razones que habían hecho que se enamorara de ella como… bueno, como un crío de veintiocho años.

Rio entre dientes.

Una casa tranquila, un vecindario agradable y un matrimonio feliz con una mujer que le entendía casi mejor que él mismo. No sabía a qué dios le había caído en gracia, pero de verdad estaba agradecido por ello.

* * *

Tae corría ajetreada de un lado a otro de su casa. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a servir comidas, lo cierto es que la cocina de su casa era una gran desconocida para ella. Raramente hacía alguna comida fuera del Akabeko y, cuando lo hacía, era sólo para ella, por lo que sabía que se podía llevar alguna sobra del trabajo sin más.

Pero ese día no cocinaba sólo para ella y la expectación y los nervios de hacer algo mínimamente mal la estaban estresando demasiado.

−Eso huele estupendo, Tae-chan.

Sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Kaoru (después de reñir con Yahiko, arreglarse y volver a reñir con el chico) fue irse corriendo al Akabeko.

Había dormido mal la noche anterior, intranquila, despertándose cada poco tiempo y registrando que Kenshin tampoco estaba donde debería y como debería. Sabía que también era responsabilidad suya preocuparse por su esposo, pero Tae le preocupaba más y, a esas alturas de su relación, que el pelirrojo de vez en cuando tuviera comportamientos poco comunes no era exactamente algo por lo que alarmarse demasiado.

Así pues, llegó al Akabeko como una exhalación y, sin preocuparse por haberse manchado el kimono debido a la carrera, entró en el negocio de su amiga… que estaba limpiando las mesas mientras cantaba una sonata que la morena no escuchaba desde hacía años con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

−¿Tae?

−¡Kaoru! –Corrió hacia ella. –Me imaginé que vendrías, Tsubame-chan me contó que te preocupaste mucho por mi ayer.

−¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Te fuiste sin avisar a nadie y no regresabas. Pensaba que le había pasado algo a alguien de tu familia.

El rostro de Tae se entristeció de golpe.

−¡Lo siento! Pensé que apenas iba a tardar, pero se nos fue el tiempo hablando y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era tarde y Tsubame había cerrado el Akabeko.

−¿Nos?

−¡Oh, Kaoru, ha pasado algo estupendo! ¡Ha vuelto por fin! ¡Hajime-san ha vuelto a Tokio!

Kaoru querría haber dicho simplemente "oh", quizás un "no es razón suficiente" incluso algo semi hiriente para que Tae lo pasara tan mal como lo había hecho ella esa noche, aunque inmediatamente la perdonara y todo volviera a su cauce.

Lo que no quería Kaoru, porque no estaba bien, porque se había prometido que eso nunca le volvería a pasar, fue que, de pronto, todos sus nervios parecían mucho más despiertos que nunca. Su columna lanzó un cosquilleo desde la base de su cráneo hasta su espalda y más allá y notó cómo se le secaba la garganta mientras susurraba, sin ser consciente a penas de lo que estaba haciendo…

−Touya…

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ^^**_


	3. Un comerciante de lejos

_**¿A que adivináis quién pensó que había subido este capítulo hace 15 días pero resulta que no y luego se fue al pueblo a pasar una temporada sin internet y descansar?**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho, se me fue completamente. Pero ya os lo traigo y prometo que no me despistaré de nuevo así (bueno, lo intentaré)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos** : Un comerciante de lejos (año 12 de la era Meiji)

Todo hombre tiene una sombra… algunos más oscura que otros.

(F. Herbert, saga _Dune_ )

−¿Se fue sin más?

−Sí, bueno, no. Tae-san no me ha contado mucho de eso. Creo que riñó con su abuelo y que cuando él murió decidió irse.

−No lo entiendo. Si había discutido con su abuelo, ¿por qué irse cuando murió y no antes?

Yahiko y Tsubame caminaban por un barrio algo lejano a sus respectivas casas cargando un par de fardos del Akabeko. Aprovechando el poco trabajo que había entre la comida y la cena, Tae había enviado a los dos jóvenes a casa del misterioso Hajime-san con cajas y cajas de comida, argumentando que con tanto jaleo que tenía al haber vuelto a Tokio no debería preocuparse de cosas tan banales como preparar su comida.

Y allí estaban los dos, guiándose por las instrucciones de una Tae que hacía años que no iba por ese barrio, para encontrar una casa a la que había ido solo un par de veces en su vida. Estaban ya por su segunda vuelta por la zona aproximada donde debía estar la casa, cuando un hombre salió a su paso.

Era un señor de unos veinticinco años, bastante alto y de espalda algo ancha aunque no hipermusculado, como si hiciera ejercicio pero sin fijarse demasiado en ello. La piel del rostro estaba levemente bronceada, lo que apenas hacía resaltar sus ojos castaños y su cabello algo más oscuro. En general no era un hombre atractivo, pero tenía un rostro afable y, curiosamente, la monocromía de su aspecto le daba un aspecto agradable.

−Creo que me estáis buscando.

Le miraron, confusos.

−Soy Hajime Touya, y esta encantadora señorita –Tsubame se sonrojó, lo que puso a Yahiko en guardia como reflejo −tiene puesto el uniforme del Akabeko.

Se dirigió a una casa un poco más delante de donde se había presentado a los chicos.

−Creo que tengo sacadas cosas de mi abuela para preparar té… Aunque aviso que cocino fatal.

Los dos le siguieron.

Un par de horas y varios vasos de té después los dos casi adolescentes salían de casa del comerciante convencidos de lo increíblemente encantador que era el hombre. Incluso Yahiko, que normalmente desconfiaba de la gente demasiado amable y servicial, había caído rendido ante el carácter del hombre.

Volvieron al Akabeko con prisas, completamente perdida la noción del tiempo, con algo del té sobrante ( _yo no bebo tanto, cogedlo, chicos_ ) y una carta de agradecimiento a Tae escrita con prisas ( _menos mal que está ella, yo carbonizo lo que toco_ ).

Touya les miró irse corriendo mientras intentaba aguantar la risa. El chico hablaba de sí mismo con bastante suficiencia, lo que parecía encantar a Tsubame, pero a la hora de la verdad cuando había caído en la cuenta de la hora se había comportado como lo que era, un simple púber que era aún algo niño pero que intentaba encontrar su lugar como adulto. No era algo que desagradara al comerciante, él mismo había caído en la trampa de la adolescencia y había hecho examen de conciencia años después para encontrarse dando la razón a su abuelo y lamentando su cabezonería.

Pero Yahiko… a pesar de la poca autocrítica que le había visto ese día estaba bastante convencido de que el chico era más avispado que él y que no tendría los problemas que su enorme e irreflexiva boca le habían provocado. Además, debía reconocer que le había parecido un chico divertido.

Esa habría sido una buena visita, de no ser por el pequeño detalle que había soltado el chico de pasada y que había amargado levemente su día.

 _Yo vivía antes en el Dojo Kamiya, pero ahora Kaoru se ha casado, así que me he mudado a una casa que me regalaron._

−Kaoru se ha casado…

Por alguna razón, eso le dolía más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Había sido un día satisfactorio en el dojo.

Los alumnos se habían comportado de un modo intachable, estaban avanzando a buen ritmo, lo que servía de efecto llamada a otros chicos, y apenas había habido caídas y quejas hoy.

 _A este paso, voy a necesitar otro instructor._

Kaoru se secaba el sudor con cuidado mientras miraba la pared del jardín, completamente ajena al mundo.

También había sido un día satisfactorio por otra cosa. Por más que intentara evitar pensar en ello, porque no llevaba a ninguna parte y no quería molestar o preocupar a Kenshin, cualquier día en el que Touya no se presentara ante ella a pesar de estar en Tokio era un buen día.

Era una actitud infantil, sí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ahora estaba casada, no podía comportarse como una cría e ir detrás de un hombre que hacía años no se dignaba a comunicarse con ella.

−Kaoru, Kaoooooruuu… ¡Kaoru!

La aludida pegó un salto mientras chillaba alejándose de quien le acababa de gritar en la oreja.

Furiosa, se giró, para encontrarse con un levemente contrariado Kenshin que la miraba entre preocupado y, para qué negarlo, algo molesto.

−¿Kaoru, estás bien?

−¿Yo? ¡Claro que estoy bien!

−Creo que esa es la frase más larga que me has concedido hoy. No es… no quiero que pienses que intento controlar todos tus pasos, pero… ¿de verdad estás bien?

Kaoru le miró fijamente, ojos azules contra violeta, intentando ordenar todo lo que había pasado desde que volviera del Akabeko.

 _¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Ha vuelto el hombre con el que creía iba a casarme hasta que llegaste tú? ¿Tengo miedo de volver a ver a quien hizo que te aceptara en el dojo la primera vez que nos vimos y arrepentirme de nuestro matrimonio?_

Sintiéndose horrible por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, sabedora de que su rostro revelaría la verdad tan pronto como abriera la boca.

−Estoy enfadada con Tae por lo de ayer. Siento haberla tomado contigo sin querer.

Las palabras salían amargas de sus labios, pero eso era mejor que la verdad. Kenshin se quedó estático unos segundos pero después notó sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

−Está bien. Voy a prepararte un baño relajante, ya verás como todo es más sencillo después.

El pelirrojo se alejó de ella con suavidad y tuvo la gentileza de no intentar levantar su rostro antes de irse.

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, sintiéndose sucia y sin estar del todo segura de si la frase de Kenshin era por su mentira, o porque se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba fallando en su mujer.

Kenshin, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente solía pensar cuando le conocían, no era una persona eminentemente despistada, pero tampoco era el absoluto genio que solían pensar sus más allegados, completamente capaz de desentrañar las intenciones de la gente y de ver si le mentían o no.

Simplemente era una persona observadora que había aprendido a tener un deje de desconfianza con los desconocidos, por lo que no solían pillarle con la guardia baja cuando le mentían. En el caso de Kaoru, es que directamente era demasiado obvio cuando mentía y era demasiado cándida hasta con sí misma para saber ocultar ese "pequeño defecto".

Ese día había sido extraño, en efecto. Kaoru había vuelto algo ida del Akabeko y sólo se había cambiado para las clases porque el propio Kenshin le había recordado que los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar. Había estado callada al principio de la comida y, cuando por fin había comenzado la conversación, Kenshin pudo notar que sólo una parte de ella estaba atenta a la conversación y que si era capaz de continuarla se debía a la propia inercia que la joven había adquirido con los años al hablar de kendo.

Sin embargo, en las clases había estado tan brillante como siempre. Casi como una burla a él, el kendo seguía recibiendo toda la atención de Kaoru el día que ignoraba hasta a su marido, completamente acostumbrado a centrar gran parte de la atención de la mujer.

Ese era un pensamiento egoísta, reflexionaba, Kaoru era más que "la esposa de", pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido.

No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, y el sonido de su risa rebotó en las paredes del baño.

−Estás de buen humor ahora.

Se giró. Kaoru le miraba arrepentida con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. La actitud le recordaba a la Kaoru de los primeros días, la que no sabía muy bien cómo tratarles ni a él ni a Yahiko, aunque en lugar de la hiperactividad (y la hiperagresividad) de antaño esta vez dejaba traslucir completamente la timidez que en esos tiempos había visto de refilón.

Sacudió la cabeza, conciliador.

−Lo de antes no ha sido nada. Siento no haber pensado en Tae-dono.

Vio a Kaoru sobresaltarse levemente y algo en su mente registró que no era la reacción normal, poniéndole en guardia.

−¿Podríamos… no hablar de eso? Por favor…

Se sintió inmediatamente mal por haber desconfiado, aunque fuera unos segundos, de su Kaoru-dono.

−Lo siento. –Se acercó a ella, conciliador, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Te dejo para que te bañes tranquila. Cuando acabes prepararé un té para los dos y luego podemos ponernos a hacer la cena.

Le miró con los ojos azules brillantes y agradecidos mientras una sonrisa de verdad iba apareciendo en sus labios.

Kenshin sonrió a su vez, sintiendo que acababa de sortear una tormenta que no tenía ni idea de que existiera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se levantó con una determinación firme de tomar las riendas de su vida. No es como si las hubiera cedido a nadie más en algún momento de su existencia, pero la cobarde actitud de temer la llegada de Touya se había debido más a la sorpresa de la noticia que a otra cosa y tras reflexionar había decidido que eso no era lo que una kendoka haría.

Así pues, siguió su rutina normal ese día, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que "reabrió" el dojo y, aprovechando el día libre de Yahiko, le dejó al mando de la clase de principiantes que había empezado hacía un par de semanas con los niños pequeños del barrio, más enfocada en gimnasia que en kendo propiamente dicho (los niños eran casi más pequeños que las shinai), y, con su mejor kimono de _mujer casada_ , partió a casa del comerciante.

Mientras caminaba, iba repasando una y otra vez el discurso que tenía preparado.

 _Touya-san, me alegra volver a verle. Vengo en representación del dojo Kamiya como su titular para darle la bienvenida de nuevo a nuestra ciudad y a decirle que las puertas de nuestra noble escuela siempre estarán abiertas para un antiguo alumno tan prometedor como usted lo era._

Acto seguido sonreiría y, sin darle tiempo a replicar, diría.

 _Y como amiga, vengo a invitarte a comer con mi esposo y conmigo el próximo domingo para que nos cuentes algo de tus viajes. Kenshin también ha viajado mucho y seguro que los dos tenéis cosas que contaros. Seguro que os lleváis bien._

Eso sería perfecto, sin duda. Touya era un hombre amable e inteligente que entendería perfectamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo y que, aceptara o declinara la oferta, sería honesto en sus intenciones. Además, no había mentido en nada, estaba segura de que podría tener una buena relación con Kenshin, tal vez no una amistad intensa (una parte de sí misma deseaba que no), pero sí un compañerismo cordial entre ambos.

Cuando llegó a la vieja casa de los Hajime, las piernas de Kaoru temblaron levemente. Aún recordaba el rostro severo del abuelo de Touya y, aunque sabía que hacía tiempo había fallecido, e incluso le había llevado flores a la tumba y se había encargado de ella cuando iba a la de sus padres, no podía evitar volver a sentirse como cuando tenía diez años y el anciano la aterrorizaba con su simple presencia.

Inhalando hasta que los pulmones le dolieron, llamó a la puerta y esperó en completa calma a que le abrieran.

Unos instantes después, un muy cambiado Hajime Touya le abrió la puerta de su casa y sintió cómo todo su discurso se le olvidaba completamente y se le secaba la boca.

−Kaoru…

−Hola, Touya.

−¿Quieres pasar?

 _No, no quiero. Quiero decirte que vengo en representación del dojo y…_

−Me encantaría.

Touya se separó levemente de la puerta, dejando espacio para que entrara.

Agachando levemente la cabeza, Kaoru entró en la casa.

* * *

 _ **Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado... y siento la metida de pata.**_


	4. Interludio 1 La visita

_**¡Hola! he de reconocer que he pensado una forma algo mejor de resarcime de pedir perdón y he llegado a una conclusión. Esta historia tenía bastantes partes de flashbacks en los capítulos, así que he creído que para pedir perdón voy a cambiar un poco la "estrategia".**_

 _ **Lo que voy a hacer es lo siguiente: entre los capis normales, pondré INTERLUDIOS con la parte que correspondería al flashback. Este de aquí es el del capítulo siguiente, que aún no está corregido y pulido pero que sí está escrito.**_

 _ **Decidme qué preferís.**_

* * *

 **Interludio 1** : la visita (a dos años del inicio de la era Meiji)

La pequeña Kaoru miraba el fuego fijamente.

Acababa de poner algo de arroz a cocer ella sola por primera vez y estaba completamente convencida de poder hacerlo bien. Al fin y al cabo, era hija de un gran guerrero, algo tan simple como la cocina no era lo bastante noble para él así que era tarea de su hija.

Sabía que a su progenitor no le importaba hacer esas cosas innobles de la casa, pero Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a permitir que padre se distrajera con eso mientras ella pudiera hacerlo. El arroz era sólo una de las muchas cosas que estaba dispuesta a comenzar a hacer ella para que su padre sólo tuviera que pensar en el dojo.

El borboteo del agua la asustó y le hizo tomar con manos temblorosas el pequeño shinai que Maekawa-san le había regalado y con el que intentaba emular a su padre. Viendo que solamente eran burbujas, Kaoru soltó la espada de madera y usó un palo menos noble para alcanzar el cazo en el que intentaba hacer la cena, para probar el punto de cocción de la misma.

−Creo que aún le falta un punto.

La voz imprevista la sobresaltó y provocó que tirara todo al suelo, inmediatamente lleno de agua hirviendo y granos de arroz a medio cocer.  
Indignada, se giró a la puerta para ver a su padre acompañado por un chico mayor que ella algo moreno y de cabello castaño impolutamente peinado. Inmediatamente, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por ese error garrafal delante de un niño mayor y desconocido.

−Kaoru, este es Hajime Touya. Su padre y yo peleamos juntos en la guerra y ahora va a aprender kendo aquí.

−Su padre no tiene dojo?

−No, Kaoru −el tono de su padre le sonó extraño −no tiene dojo.

La morena miró con intensidad al chico, que había desviado la vista cuando ella había preguntado, y, sintiéndose extraña, se colocó bien el kimono e intentó peinar hacia atrás su rebelde melena por los hombros, aguantando un bufido impropio de una señorita cuando comprendió que la única forma de domar su cabello era atándolo.

−Bienvenido al dojo, Touya-kun. Soy Kamiya Kaoru.

Touya la miró a los ojos, confuso, y luego sonrió, haciéndola ruborizarse.

Años después, Kaoru aún recordaría esa sonrisa con la intensidad del primer día cuando cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado ^^.**_


End file.
